All We Are
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is another song fiction that I wrote. It involves all three couples and their relationships. Just little snippets for each one. Very short and sweet. Read and Enjoy.


_This is another song fiction because several people like my first one. This one took me several days to figure out which couples got which verses but I think it turned out ok. I hope you agree with me but even if you don't please review it._

The song is 'All We Are' by Matt Nathanson and unfortunately I don't own it or NCIS. Wish I did but I don't. Have fun reading it (or slaughtering me in you review which ever is more appropriate).

**I tasted, tasted love so sweet**

McGee was sitting at his desk just as he had been all day, and he was bored to tears. All they had done that week and that left him too much time to think. He had not seen Abby much that week and was starting to realize just how much he missed her.

And all of it was lost on me

Abby sighed. There had been nothing for team Gibbs to do that week, which meant she had not seen McGee. She had dated him for a few months in the year before he joined Gibbs team, but she had ended it.

**Buttons sold like property**

McGee remembered those months all those years ago when Abby had been more than a more than a coworker. He had really loved her and thought she felt the same, yet she had let him go and he had not raised a hand in protest.

**Sugar on my tongue**

Abby swallowed a mouthful of her morning Caf-Pow. She went over to her computer and flipped open her photos. After a moment she found the album she had been looking for. It was pictures of her and McGee.

**I kept falling over**

McGee paused on the threshold of Abby's lab. She was looking at pictures of the two of them that had been taken when they were dating. He had to smile at the picture currently on the screen. It was of him and Abby lying on their backs looking at clouds. She clicked a button and a picture of the two of them at the county fair came up. Her face was pink from the cotton candy she had eaten. He laughed.

**I kept looking backward**

Abby turned around surprised to see McGee standing in the doorway. "Do you have an active case?" She asked hopefully.

**I went broke believing**

"No," he said. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was even thought it had only been three days since he last saw her. He looked at her and wished he had never let her go. "I just wanted to see you.

**That the simple should be hard**

Abby felt a small glimmer of hope inside of her. Maybe McGee would take her back. She had spent months plotting how to make him date her again, but now she realized that was not necessary. She could just ask him.

**All we are we are**

Tim

**All we are we are**

Abby

**And every day is a start of something beautiful**

They looked at each other. Then without saying a word, Abby walked forward and McGee took her in his arms. They kissed.

**I wasted, wasted love for you**

Ziva looked over the top of the file she was supposed to be reading for the past three days but had barely started. She was watching her partner. He had not seemed quite himself since his break up with Jeanne. She wished that he would notice that he was not alone in this and that she would do almost anything for him. She had loved him for so long and his undercover mission had changed nothing.

**Traded out for something new**

Tony looked over the top of his case file a Ziva. There had been a time about a year ago when he was almost ready to confess his feelings for her. Then he had been sent on that stupid undercover mission. He had given up a chance with Ziva for Jeanne.

**Well, it's hard to change the way you lose**

Ziva sighed and lowered her eyes. She had lost her chance at Tony's heart due to that stupid undercover mission. She really hated Jeanne even though she knew the girl had nothing to due with her pain. She did not see a way out of it.

**If you think you never won**

Tony realized that Ziva had been watching him. Maybe he still had a chance. He had lost the first time. Now he had another chance. He should tell her how he felt even thought he highly doubted that she returned his feelings. Before Jeanne he would never have been brave enough to do this but his time as Tony Dinardo has taught him that if you love someone don't hold back because you don't know what tomorrow holds. In the past six months Jeanne had left him and his old lover Paula Cassidy had been killed he would not give Ziva either of those options.

**'Cause all we are we are**

Tony

**All we are we are**

Ziva

**And every day is a start of something beautiful**

He stood up and walked over to her desk, not entirely sure he was doing the right thing but determined to try. He walked around the back of her chair and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Ziva David."

"Really," she asked her eyes hopeful.

"Yes, " he breathed back before kissing her.

**And in the end the words won't matter**

Gibbs wandered into Jenny's office, pointedly not noticing what his two agents were doing. He had been doing cold cases for a week and was tired of it. There was another thing her was tired of too and that was uncertainty. He had to ask Jenny even if it hurt. "Jen," He said as he walked in to her office and closed the door, "Does what you said in Pairs still apply?" After a moment of silence he added, "Tell me the truth."

**'Cause in the end nothing stays the same**

Jenny considered his words. She had said many things in Paris but she knew what he meant. _I am sorry Jethro but we can't be together anymore. I have to look to the future. _She looked into his eyes and knew the answer, "No Jethro, I don't think it does."

**And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain**

"I glad," he said a grin spreading across his face. "I've missed you, Jen." He used almost the exact same word he had when she had come two years ago. Her smile told him she remembered too.

**'Cause all we are we are**

Jethro

**All we are we are**

Jenny

**And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real**

She stood up and walked around the desk into his waiting arms and he met her with a kiss.

**All we are we are**

Tim, Tony, Jethro

**All we are we are**

Abby, Ziva, Jenny

**And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful**

They were coworkers and friend and in their own way they were a family. Nothing could destroy them as long as they had each other.

I really hope liked it. Those last two sentences sort of wrote themselves without any instruction but I liked it so I left it. I know that the length of the section varied but some things (Tony and Ziva) needed more explaining than others. (I am not shorting Jibbs I just think theirs was short and simple and possibly my favorite of the three.) (They are defiantly my favorite couple.) You probably did not need to know any of that but now you do so I am sorry if it scares you for life. Not that it should just… I think I will shut up now.


End file.
